


Bad Enough For You

by emnootfound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Biting, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emnootfound/pseuds/emnootfound
Summary: Dream decides to tease George while he’s streaming.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Bad Enough For You

**Author's Note:**

> first post on ao3 let’s gooooo. also thanks to my friend ali for giving me this idea :)

“Hey chat,” George says, a wide smile settling on his face as the chat erupts in a chorus of ‘hi’s’ and ‘hellos.’ “Today’s stream is gonna be pretty chill. I’m just gonna see how fast i can speedrun minecraft” As George loads the game and gets things set up, the chat starts noticing things, like how George’s chair and headphones don’t look like his own. George tries ignoring the chat for a while, but when assumptions start rolling in, he has no choice but to say something. “No chat, i'm not at home,” he says. His cheeks turn a light shade of pink, but he tries to hide it in order to avoid more questions. 

George starts actually playing the game, and the chat calms down for a little while. although some people still attempt to pry. George continues shaking his head and not answering the questions asking where he is, or the questions asking him if he’s with Dream. He’s surprised people are even asking the ladder. Him and Dream had said nothing about George flying out to Florida a few days prior. 

“Guys, be quiet about Dream,” George says after another few minutes. The tone in his voice isn’t annoyed, it’s more flustered. He sounds like he’s keeping a secret, and the chat, of course, picks up on this. 

“Hey,” a voice then calls from the doorway. George whips his head back and is met with Dream’s soft green eyes. The chat goes crazy. George quickly mutes himself and turns his camera off, leaving the viewers to stare at the video game. The older man then turns his attention to Dream. 

“Hi,” he says softly, pulling the headphones down to hang around his neck. He almost shrinks back in his seat, still not completely used to actually being in the same room as his partner. 

“I could hear you from the other room,” Dream says, moving a hand to run through George’s hair. He leans into the touch, the stream now a distant thought in his mind. “You think they know im here, now?” Dream asks, almost teasingly. George scoffs. 

“Mhm, im sure they do, and im sure they wo- Clay, what are you doing?” George cuts himself off as Dream lowers down to his knees and moves to sit on the floor in front of him, his head now barely peaking out from under the table. 

“You can continue the stream now,” he says, smiling at the way George looks down at him like he’s crazy, already having his suspicions about what the younger man is going to do. “Go on.” 

George tries his best to ignore Dream. He turns his camera back on and unmutes his mic, making sure one of his ears is uncovered when he puts the headphones back on. 

“Hey chat, I’m back.” His voice comes out almost as a sigh. “Yes chat, I’m with Dream,” he finally confirms, smiling slightly again. He lets out a long sigh as he feels Dream’s hands on his knees, pushing his legs apart. Dream rests his chin on George’s knee and looks up at the older man. George looks down for a split second, cheeks immediately flushing when his eyes meet Dream’s. He shifts in his chair and continues playing the game. “I’m not blushing guys,” he says after a couple minutes, but the chat doesn't let it go, and George shakes his head with a small smile.

“You look so cute in my hoodie,” Dream whispers, just loud enough for George to hear but not loud enough to pick up on the stream. He runs his hands up his boyfriend’s thighs slowly, teasingly. George squirms in his chair again and nudges Dream with his foot. All he gets in return is a strong squeeze on his left thigh, making him want to whine, but all he can do is bite his bottom lip and try to focus on the game as much as possible. 

He spends a while mining, almost glad that Dream is taking his time teasing him. But soon, the younger man reaches up, pressing his palm flat against the front of George’s jeans, smirking at the way he ruts against his hand slightly. George throws his head back slightly and groans in ‘frustration,” his hand moving up to his neck and rubbing at now hot skin. 

“Chat, i’m not red,” George says after more comments about his changing complexion start rolling in. “It’s just hot in here.” 

Dream holds in a chuckle, loving the way that George is slowly losing his composure, slowly coming undone under his touch. He slowly starts unzipping George’s jeans, careful to not make too much sound, As soon as the zip is down, he tugs on the waistband. The older man lifts his hips slightly, allowing Dream to pull down his jeans and underwear. 

“Good boy,” Dream whispers, and presses a feather light kiss to the inside of George’s thigh. He practically shudders, the words and small gesture really getting under his skin. The reaction only makes Dream continue, his fingertips now gliding up soft skin before pressing his thumbs into exposed hip bones. This time, George whimpers loud enough for anyone watching the stream to hear. The chat goes crazy again, this time in confusion, nearly everyone asking what’s going on. George pauses the game and turns off his camera and mic once again. 

“Please,” he practically  _ whimpers _ , eyes looking down at Dream pleadingly. He breathes in heavily as the blond’s eyes bore into his skull. “Please, Clay, please,” he begs, his face and neck flushing even more. 

“I suggest you get back to streaming,” Dream says cooly. He presses his thumbs into George’s hips harder, and the older boy writhes and whines loudly. 

“Fine, fine,” He says erratically, and as soon as the words leave his mouth, Dream releases his grip, his thumbs moving in small circles around the tender skin. George starts the stream up again, clearing his throat and quickly regaining composure. “Sorry, technical difficulties,” he offers as an excuse, now completely ignoring the chat. Dream places his lips back on George’s thighs, sucking on the skin softly. He creates marks going all the way up his partners thighs, nipping at the skin occasionally and admiring the way George quivers when teeth sink into his skin. 

“Alright, I’m going to go into the Nether now,” George says, still trying to stay calm and interact on the stream. Dream looks up and smiles at him adoringly, but there’s a hint of something else lingering. He slowly wraps a hand around George’s cock, watching as the older man covers his mouth with his hand discreetly. He pumps agonisingly slowly, slow enough to the point where George  _ almost  _ tells him  _ ‘please, clay, go faster’  _ before he realizes that thousands of people can hear him right now. Dream blows on the tip, and George bites down on his finger, stifling any noises that threaten to escape. 

“You’re doing so good, angel,” Dream says, voice still down to a whisper, the praise and pet name making George’s dick twitch and thighs tremble. He leans forward, tongue poking out to lap at the brunet’s tip slowly. George almost loses it then, but he manages not to moan. He instead bites down his finger harder, nearly drawing blood. Dream presses a kiss to the head before wrapping his mouth around it and sucking. The older man let’s out a shaky breath, his hand slowly moving away from his face, lips parted slightly but not enough to be questioned. He tangles his fingers in Dream’s hair, gripping the strands hard, trying to gain some sort of control. The blonde let’s him, for a moment. He let’s George push his head down until his nose hits curly brown hair, and he can feel the tip pressing against the back of his throat. Dream stays there for what feels like forever, he swallows around Georges cock, his tongue teasing the shaft and repeatedly running over a throbbing vein. Eventually, he reaches up and grabs his boyfriend’s wrist, thumb pressing into his pulse point until he pulls away and hisses in pain. 

“Sorry, just stubbed my toe,” George says, voice shaking slightly. He falls into lava just as Dream makes his way back to the tip, tongue pressing into the slit. “Fuck,” He mutters, glad he as an actual excuse to be vocal even though his voice is still full of lust. He quickly recovers and manages not to die as Dream pulls off completely. The lack of warmth makes him feel more than desperate, and there’s no way for him to beg for what he wants with the situation he’s in. 

“So desperate for me, aren’t you, Georgie?” Dream asks, knowing fully well that George can’t answer. 

“Shut up.” The words slip out before the older boy has time to think, and his hand flies up to his mouth. His eyes go wide, realizing what he’s just done. He’s quickly reminded that he needs to act like everything is normal when Dream pinches his thigh. George lowers his hand and lets it rest on the desk, fingers flexing as the younger boy wraps his lips around him once again. This time, Dream doesn’t waste time teasing. Even he’s becoming impatient. All he wants is to see George completely unravel. Instantly, he can taste the precum leaking onto his tongue, but he quickly remembers to actually start bobbing his head. He starts off at a steady and moderate pace, one that makes George’s toes curl. He wants to beg for more, wants to thrust up into Dream’s mouth and fuck his throat. 

But he just  _ can’t.  _

George knows he needs to end his stream soon. With the rate that Dream is going, he knows he won’t be able to hold off much longer, not with his partner’s tongue curling at just the right moments and cheeks hollowing out. 

“I- uh, I’m gonna go guys. This is taking too long,” He says, not even saying goodbye before he ends the stream. He quickly pulls the headphones off and sets them on the table before he has a hand in Dream’s hair again. His grip is looser this time, not there to control but only there because he  _ needs  _ something to hold onto. 

Dreams pulls off of him, smiling up at George cheekily, fingernails digging into his thighs. The brunet whimpers loudly before he even has a chance to say anything. Even though the pair are both switches, Dream always seems to know the right buttons to press to make George utterly speechless and unable to fight back. 

“I was waiting to see how long this would go on before you ended the stream,” Dream says, letting his hand stroke George slowly. “You lasted longer than I anticipated.” 

“Shut  _ up _ ,” George whines, his hips involuntarily bucking into Dream’s hand.

“That’s not what good boys say when they want to cum, is it?” George shakes his head. 

“No, it’s not, Clay,  _ please _ .” Dreams smirks, his hand speeding up to a rapid pace fast enough to have George squirming and moaning relentlessly. “I’m so close.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yes, can I cum, please?” George's hips stutter, and he knows that no matter what Dream’s answer is, he’ll be cumming in seconds. He throws his head back, mouth hanging out as he stares at the ceiling. Luckily, the younger man decides to go easy on him, deciding that making George try and keep his cool on stream while he teased him and sucked him off has been enough. 

“Yes, cum for me, baby,” He says softly, hand slowing down as his fingers become covered in George’s cum. “You did so well,” He adds, finally pulling his hand away once George starts becoming overstimulated, hips twitching and hands shaking. 

“I’m gonna kill you,” George says after taking a few minutes to come down from his high. Dream chuckles, pulling himself to his feet and using his clean hand to cup his partners cheek. 

“I’d rather you fuck me instead.” 


End file.
